Pierwszy Cios
Pierwszy Cios to pierwsza misja w grze Hidden and Dangerous 2. Misja rozpoczyna się niedaleko chatki leśniczego. Naszym pierwszym zadaniem jest dotarcie do umówionego miejsca z przewodnikiem oraz podążanie za nim. W tym celu warto zajrzeć w mapę przewodnik będzie oznaczony niebieskim "X". Po drodze naszym zadaniem będzie unikać bądź eliminować wrogie jednostki w zależności którą z tych opcji wybierzemy wpłynie na późniejszy rozwój misji. Dwóch Niemców spotkamy wychodzących z chatki możemy ich zabić lub ominąć. Następnie podążamy na wschód przez las do punktu docelowego. Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce przewodnik powie nam, że spóźniliśmy się 2 godziny. Po chwili poprowadzi nas do fabryki jedną z dwóch dróg. Pierwsza z nich idzie wzdłuż drogi, tym sposobem przewodnik nie doprowadzi nas po sam kompleks tylko kawałek, a następnie poda nam informacje jak się tam dostać. Druga droga prowadzi przez bagna, przy tej opcji pamiętajmy by iść po śladach przewodnika. Sygurd doprowadzi nas po samą fabrykę po czym odejdzie. Po dotarciu do fabryki naszym zadaniem będzie wyeliminowanie wrogich oddziałów znajdujących sie wokół niej oraz lokalizacja wejścia do podziemi. Przy podążaniu przez drogę należy uważać na żołnierzy przy ciężarówce, którą możemy zniszczyć wykonując zadanie dodatkowe. przy skręceniu w lewo ujrzymy w oddali kompleks fabryczny. Warto mieć przy sobie snajperkę aby wyeliminować jak najwięcej wrogów z dużej odległośći. Po znalezieniu wejścia i eliminacji wrogów należy zebrać oddział przy wejściu. Tylko jeden żołnierz będzie mógł wejść do środka. Cele *Odnaleźć przewodnika i podążać za nim do fabryki. *Odnaleźć wejście do podziemnej części kompleksu. *Wyeliminować wrogów wokół kompleksu fabrycznego. *Po wypełnieniu powyższych zadań, zbierz oddział przy wejściu. Ciekawostki * Nie daleko bagna możemy ujrzeć fragment myśliwca, który widzieliśmy we wprowadzeniu do misji. * To jedna z 6 misji, w których korzystamy z tej samej mapy co inna misja w tym przypadku Spotkanie. Pozostałe to: Goście i Karawana oraz Doroczny Zjazd i Nocny Łowca. Galeria |-| Wprowadzenie= Wprowadzenie 1.jpg|Dowódca wyjaśnia cele misji... Lokalizacja przewodnika - wprowadzenie.jpg|...I pokazuje nam lokalizacje przewodnika Pierwszy dobór ekwipunku.jpg|Następnie wybieramy ekwipunek Lecimy.jpg|I lecimy na Lofoty Nie odzywaj się, jeśli nie musisz.jpg|Pierwsze rady naszego dowódcy Gotowy do skoku.jpg|Żołnierz szykuje się do skoku Fabryka od zewnątrz.jpg|Kompleks fabryczny widziany od zewnątrz |-| Rozgrywka= Rozpoczyna 1 misje.jpg|Rozpoczynamy pierwszą misję HD2.jpg|Pokonujemy pierwszego wroga Inna broń.jpg|Zamieniamy broń na Karabiner 98k Przez las.jpg|Kontynuujemy podróż przez las HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-55-54-57.jpg|Dalej eliminując wrogów HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-56-09-57.jpg|Miejsce w pobliżu zestrzelonego myśliwca HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-56-24-57.jpg|Zestrzelony myśliwiec HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-56-39-58.jpg|Kontynuujemy podróż, HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-56-54-57.jpg| Aby skontaktować się z przewodnikiem HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-57-09-57.jpg|Sygurd widziany na horyzoncie HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-57-24-58.jpg|Sygurd do nas macha HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-59-39-57.jpg|Sygurd prowadzi nas do kompleksu HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 17-58-54-57.jpg|I opowiada o pilocie, którego będziemy musieli uratować HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-00-24-57.jpg|Niszczymy niemiecką ciężarówkę wykonując zadanie dodatkowe HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-00-39-57.jpg|Oddajemy precyzyjny strzał, eliminując przeciwnika, na wieżyczce HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-00-54-57.jpg|I zbliżamy się do fabryki HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-01-24-58.jpg|Zamieniamy broń na MP40 HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-01-39-57.jpg|Weszliśmy do fabryki HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-01-54-56.jpg|I zaczajamy się na wrogów HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-02-24-57.jpg|Eliminacja wrogów... HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-02-39-57.jpg|...I z drugiej strony HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-02-54-57.jpg|Poszukujemy kolejnych przeciwników... HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-03-24-58.jpg|...i również ich eliminujemy HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-03-54-58.jpg|Niszczenie niemieckich zapasów paliwa HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-04-09-57.jpg|Przeszukiwanie piwnic HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-05-09-57.jpg|Po eliminacji wszystkich wrogów... HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-05-24-57.jpg|... udajemy się odnaleźć wejście do podziemi HD2 SabreSquadron 2016-02-13 18-05-39-57.jpg|Po czym je odnajdujemy |-| Zakończenie= Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Śnieżna kula